Bloom
by Sakunyan
Summary: Seharusnya dia tidak menangis lagi, seharusnya aku melindunginya, seharusnya semua ini tidak terjadi. "Menangis juga tidak akan merubah keadaan." "Haru sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan, karena itu Haru harus dihukum.." TYL!5986. Sekuel Fall. R&R, please!


Bloom

Gokudera x Haru

Ten Years Later set

* * *

><p>Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira<p>

Bloom by Sakunyan

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek masih berdiri di depan pintu sebuah kamar di rumah sakit. Mata <em>hazel<em>nya tidak lepas dari bayangan seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi duduk menemani seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Gadis itu, Haru, memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu mereka, dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Haru terus berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bingung, apakah ia yang salah karena telah lari sampai-sampai terjadi hal seperti ini? Tetapi.. apa salah kalau ia merasa kecewa menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya akan mengambil orang yang telah lama dicintainya?

Haru tersadar dari lamunannya saat langkah seseorang mendekatinya. Ia mengadah, menatap pemuda berambut perak dan berjas hitam yang telah berada di depannya, Gokudera Hayato. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, hanya saling bertatapan dengan emosi masing-masing yang bercampur aduk.

".. apa kau senang sekarang, _baka-onna_?"

Haru terkejut mendengar perkataan pertama yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memang selalu berkata pedas, tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain, tetapi ini sama sekali situasi yang tidak cocok untuk cacian maupun makian dari sang _storm guardian_ itu.

"Bukankah kalau Sasagawa_-san_ mati, maka kau bisa menikah dengan-"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!"

Gokudera terdiam setelah Haru memotong perkataannya dengan suara yang keras. Ekspresi Gokudera saat itu jelas menunjukkan kalau sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak ingin mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada gadis yang sangat berharga baginya, tetapi gadis yang dimaksud pun tidak cukup peka untuk menyadarinya.

"Kyoko_-chan_.. Kyoko_-chan_ adalah sahabat Haru! Bagaimanapun Haru tidak akan senang kalau Kyoko_-chan_ mati!" Haru mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar. "Tapi.. Tapi…."

Haru tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ia teringat pada saat itu, saat Tsuna melamar Kyoko tepat di depan matanya. Ditemani daun-daun musim gugur yang berterbangan, sosok keduanya terlihat begitu sempurna, begitu serasi. Begitu menyilaukan sampai-sampai Haru tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain dan hanya bisa berdiri diam dan menyaksikan saat-saat itu dengan air mata yang tertahan.

Gokudera tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menyaksikan gadis itu menangis di depannya.

"Menangis juga tidak akan merubah keadaan,"

Gadis itu menatap sinis Gokudera dengan matanya yang memerah. "Lalu kenapa! Sejak dulu Haru memang cengeng! Tidak berguna! Tidak bisa apa-apa! Karena itu Tsuna_-san_ tidak memilih Haru untuk.. menjadi… istrinya…." Haru menundukkan wajahnya, kembali menangis. Ia menyesal telah menyebutkan hal itu di hadapan pemuda menyebalkan yang di depannya.

Gokudera tetap diam, rasa sakit di hatinya mungkin tidak lebih menyakitkan daripada yang Haru rasakan. Tetapi sekarang Haru yang ada di depannya bukan lagi Haru yang ceria dan selalu optimis. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia adalah mafia keluarga Vongola terjenius yang telah mengacaukan segalanya bagi gadis yang disayanginya.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti posisimu," kata Gokudera, segera berbalik saat Haru menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tidak usah menyusahkan _Juudaime_ lagi. Saat ini bukan hanya Sasagawa_-san_ yang menjadi masalah _Juudaime_. Menjadi mafia lebih rumit dari yang kau kira, kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa lebih baik kau diam saja, _baka-onna_.." kata Gokudera sebelum berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, sedangkan Haru masih mematung di sana, menatap Gokudera tidak percaya.

Semuanya kacau, baik di sisi gadis itu maupun di sisimu, Gokudera.

.. Akuilah kalau kau hanya merasa cemburu.

* * *

><p>"Sumimasen, <em>Juudaime<em>.."

Sang Vongola _Juudaime_ itu menoleh, menatap tangan kanan nya yang ada di balik pintu kamar inap Kyoko. Gokudera dapat melihat bagaimana menyesalnya Tsuna karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kyoko tepat pada waktunya sehingga Kyoko terluka parah seperti itu.

".. Bagaimana…. Sasagawa_-san_?" tanya Gokudera ragu-ragu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang tepat untuk ditanyakan saat itu, tapi saat ini otak cerdasnya tidak dapat memproses pertanyaan yang lain untuk sang _Juudaime_.

Tsuna tersenyum sedih sambil menatap ke arah Kyoko dengan kedua iris _caramel_ nya. Malaikatnya yang selalu tersenyum hangat itu kini terbaring lemah, tidak berdaya, bersamaan dengan perban-perban, infus, serta selang darah yang membantunya untuk tetap hidup. Hanya menatapnya sudah cukup untuk memberi luka yang sangat dalam bagi Tsuna.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menghela nafas. "Dokter bilang ia akan pulih, tetapi membutuhkan waktu yang lama…" jawab Tsuna. "..seandainya aku datang lebih cepat.."

"Tidak! Jangan salahkan dirimu, _Juudaime_!" potong Gokudera. Kali ini ia kembali merasa tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna. "Harusnya aku menahan _baka-onna_ itu lebih lama, agar dia tidak datang saat itu! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Gokudera membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya, membuat Tsuna harus berdiri dan meminta agar Gokudera berhenti membungkuk seperti itu.

"Gokudera_-kun_, sudahlah-"

"Ini semua salahku! Saat itu harusnya aku juga segera mengejar mereka berdua! Ini semua salahku! Tolong hukum aku, _Juudaime_! Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menebus kesalahanku!" ujar Gokudera, masih membungkukan tubuhnya. Tsuna tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu.. Gokudera_-kun_, tolong jaga Kyoko sebentar.." kata Tsuna kemudian. "Ada urusan penting yang harus kulakukan.."

"_Juudaime_…" ucap Gokudera lirih.

Tsuna segera melangkah ke pintu saat Gokudera menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Setelah selesai mempersiapkan semuanya, aku akan meminta orang lain untuk menjaga Kyoko. Untuk sementara, Gokudera_-kun_, tolong jaga dia, jangan sampai dia terlibat dalam bahaya lagi.." ucap Tsuna, menatap Kyoko. "Setelah semua persiapan selesai aku akan segera memberitahumu." kata Tsuna sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Gokudera masih berdiri di sana. Ia pun kemudian menatap Kyoko. Gadis cantik itu terlihat begitu lemah di matanya, nyaris tidak seperti bernyawa.

'_Kyoko-chan.. Kyoko-chan adalah sahabat Haru! Bagaimanapun Haru tidak akan senang kalau Kyoko-chan mati!'_

"Che." Gokudera berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari gadis itu, walaupun sepertinya mustahil baginya saat itu. "_Baka onna_…"

* * *

><p>Hari ini gadis itu kembali berdiri di sana, di depan pintu kamar inap Kyoko. Menundukkan wajahnya, dengan mata yang masih sembab karena terus-terusan menangis. Ia tidak berani masuk ke tempat itu. Ia takut. Ia takut kalau-kalau Kyoko bangun dan kemudian menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya dia juga menyukai Tsuna, dan berniat menerima lamarannya.<p>

Kenapa takut pada kenyataan? Pengecut….

Haru menatap ke langit-langit rumah sakit itu, menahan air matanya lagi. "..sudah 3 hari…" gumam Haru pelan. Gadis itu menggenggam roknya erat-erat. Dan di saat bersamaan gadis yang ada di balik pintu itu perlahan membuka matanya tanpa ia sadari. "Haru.. harus bagaimana?"

* * *

><p><em>Zzrraaaaasssshhh…..<em>

Di tengah hujan yang deras tampak seorang pemuda berjas hitam yang sedang berlari menuju ke sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang besar. Langkahnya terhenti saat mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang berdiri di tengah hujan. Hujan yang begitu deras mengganggu pandangannya, tapi dia yakin kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang ia kenal.

"_Baka-onna_!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Gokudera segera berlari ke tempat di mana Haru sedang berdiri. Gadis itu menatap hujan, dengan tatapan kosong, tidak perduli dirinya basah kuyup.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" tanya Gokudera, buru-buru memayungi Haru. Tapi Haru tidak berkata apa-apa, malah menepis payung itu. "Oi!"

Haru tersenyum tipis, mata hazelnya yang redup masih menatap hujan. "Haru sudah.. melakukan.. banyak kesalahan… Karena itu.. Haru.. harus dihukum…." ucapnya lirih.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sini!" tanya Gokudera, menatap Haru yang terlihat sangat kacau saat itu. Haru tidak memperdulikan pertanyaannya, kembali berbicara.

"Tsuna_-san_… Kyoko_-chan_… semuanya…. orang yang baik…. Mereka pasti.. tidak akan menghukum Haru… walaupun Haru… sudah melakukan kesalahan.. seperti ini…" lanjut Haru.

"Apa yang kau katakan! Dasar bodoh!" Gokudera kemudian menggenggam lengan Haru yang gemetaran. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan menghukummu!" kata Gokudera, menatap langsung ke mata Haru.

"Eh..?"

Belum sempat Haru berkata apa-apa, Gokudera segera menarik Haru, membawa gadis itu menuju ke apartemennya.

* * *

><p>Haru masih duduk di sofa apartemen Gokudera, sementara tuan rumah sibuk di dapur. Gadis itu melepaskan handuk dari kepalanya, kemudian menatap lengan piyama putih polos milik Gokudera yang kebesaran saat pemuda itu datang sambil membawa semangkuk sup instan.<p>

"Ini!" kata Gokudera, menyodorkan sup itu di depan wajah Haru. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya, tatapan kosong itu kini bercampur bingung. "Itu hukuman dariku, habiskan."

"Eh?" Haru mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Gokudera. Tangan kirinya menggenggam piyama yang dipakainya. "Kenapa… Gokudera_-san_… memberikan hukuman seperti ini… untuk Haru..?" tanya Haru, menahan tangis.

Gokudera benar-benar tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Haru saat itu, sehingga ia pun refleks memalingkan wajahnya. "K-karena kau _baka-onna_.."

"_Hiks_.." Haru menundukkan wajahnya, mulai menangis. "Kalau Gokudera_-san_ terlalu baik pada Haru… Haru bisa nangis lho…" kata Haru, memejamkan matanya dan membuat dua tetes air mata menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Kau sudah menangis, dasar…" kata Gokudera. Dia lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Haru. "… Jangan siksa dirimu, kalau mau menangis, menangis saja sepuasmu…" kata Gokudera, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lagi karena malu, ia bahkan tidak sadar lagi telah mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu manis.

"_Hiks_.. Haru… tidak mau menangis lagi… _Hiks_…." Haru mulai sibuk mengelap air matanya dengan lengan piyama milik Gokudera yang dipakainya. "Haru.. sudah.. dewasa… tidak boleh… menangis lagi…"

Gokudera mendengus. "Bahkan orang dewasa pun punya saat untuk menangis, _baka_.." kata Gokudera. "Kalau memang hanya dengan menangis kau akan merasa lebih baik. Anggap saja ini terakhir kalinya kau menangis, tumpahkan semuanya hingga kau cukup kuat untuk tidak menangis lagi."

Dengan kalimat tersebut, air mata mengalir deras dari sepasang _hazel_ milik Haru. Gokudera menghela nafas, berharap kalau kalimat itu dapat menjadi bentuk permintaan maaf atas perkataannya waktu itu, karena ia tidak ingin melukai gadis yang disayanginya. Tidak lagi.

"Huu.. Huuaaaaaa…!" Haru terisak. Gokudera hanya diam dan mengusap kepala Haru, menunggunya sampai gadis itu puas menangis.

"Kalaupun kau menangis lagi, aku akan tetap selalu ada di sisimu.." ucap Gokudera lirih. "Tapi aku berjanji akan melindungimu mulai saat ini, dan tidak akan kubiarkan ada air mata menetes lagi dari kedua matamu…."

Hujan yang begitu deras di luar, dan suara isakan Haru, meredam ucapan Gokudera sehingga Haru tidak dapat mendengarnya. Tetapi, Gokudera akan memastikan ucapannya, bukan hanya sekedar dengan kata-kata.

* * *

><p>5 bulan kemudian…<p>

Gokudera berjalan perlahan di sebuah lorong panjang dimana orang-orang sibuk berlalu lalang melakukan persiapan. Hari ini ia sedikit berbeda. Pemuda berambut perak itu memakai kemeja putih beserta jas hitam yang dihiasi oleh sebuah ornamen bunga berwarna putih, melambangkan acara yang akan dihadirinya hari ini. Kakinya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara-suara ceria dari dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Lihat, lihat! Bunga musim semi memang paling cantik, ya!"

"Aku suka yang pink!"

"Ah, aku juga!"

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua pakai bunga yang sama, ya.. Nah, sudah _desu_!"

Gokudera menatap siluet tiga orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, dua orang anak kecil dan seorang gadis berambut pendek.

"Nah, sekarang kalian ambil bunga yang ada di depan, ya.."

"Ya!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian dua orang anak perempuan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, melewati Gokudera. Masing-masing membawa keranjang bunga yang sedikit terlalu besar untuk dibawa oleh anak sekecil itu, tapi toh mereka senang-senang saja.

Gokudera tersenyum tipis. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan itu sebelum kemudian membukanya.

"Ah, Gokudera_-san_!" kata gadis itu, Haru, dengan begitu ceria. Ia mengenakan gaun putih pendek serta mahkota bunga untuk menghiasi rambut coklatnya. Walaupun sederhana, tetapi membuatnya tampak begitu cantik di mata Gokudera. Seakan-akan ia telah melihat seorang peri.

Haru mengangkat keranjang bunga yang sama seperti yang dibawa oleh kedua anak tadi, menunjukannya dengan ekspresi senang.

"_Ne_, Haru akan jadi penebar bunga! Ini masih kejutan untuk Tsuna_-san_ dan Kyoko_-chan_, sih…" kata Haru, menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya. "Haru ingin hari ini menjadi hari yang bahagia bagi Kyoko_-chan_! Di hari yang penting ini.. Haru ingin melakukan sejauh yang Haru bisa!"

Haru tersenyum cerah, seakan-akan ada ribuan bunga yang bermekaran di sekitar Haru. Saat itu Haru terlihat begitu optimis, begitu bercahaya, benar-benar cantik.

Gokudera tersenyum tipis, menepuk kepala Haru. "Kau sudah sepenuhnya pulih rupanya.."

"Ehehehe… Tentu saja, _desu_!" jawabnya. "Hari ini pun Haru akan berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga! Haru tidak akan jadi penghalang lagi!"

Gokudera tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Haru yang ada di depannya terlihat begitu manis. Tanpa sadar Gokudera mengecup kening Haru, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah seketika.

"G-G-G-Gokudera_-san_…"

"Pokoknya hari ini kau wajib menangkap buket bunga yang dilemparkan Sasagawa_-san_," kata Gokudera, memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada malaikatnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Eeh? Eh… _chotto_–" Haru mau menahan Gokudera, tapi Gokudera sudah terlanjur keluar dari ruangan itu. Haru menggeram dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "_MOU_! Gokudera-_saaan_!" teriak Haru. Sedangkan Gokudera hanya tersenyum dari balik pintu ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>In the beginning of a new spring, I'm sure she will continue blooming.<p>

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

Kya! *meleleh sendiri*

Dari dulu pengen bikin TYL!5986 yang berbumbu manis, baru kesampaian sekarang.. XD #Itupun ancur gini

Maaf kalo jadinya kayak gini... Udah lama gak nulis, mana akhir-akhir ini gak mood, tapi sayang kalo ceritanya dibiarin belumut di laptop... '==a

Ng, kayaknya Gokyun di sini rada OOC.. Habisnya pengen bikin dia bersikap rada gimanaaaa gitu ama Haru…. :/

Oh, iya.. Di sini pakai kata 'mati', harusnya kalau buat orang kan 'meninggal'. Tapi aneh kalau pakai meninggal, jadinya pakai mati aja.. u.u #gajeah

Hmm… Review, please? :D


End file.
